El secreto de Urano
by Haruka17718
Summary: Advertencia: LEMON


_La espada de Urano_

_Pocos conocían el secreto que guardaba la espada de Urano, solamente Setsuna, la Guardiana del Tiempo lo sabia, pero no le era permitido revelarlo, aunque tenia muchos recuerdos gratos de aquella misteriosa espada, utilizada en el Milenio de Plata, por la Guardiana del Viento y sabía que podría ser muy importante para su vida futura. Pero aquel secreto pronto sería revelado de una forma inesperada y caótica, solo hacia falta esperar a que un accidente ocurriese y para eso faltaba poco tiempo, y tiempo es lo que le sobraba a la Setsuna._

_Tiempo después en la época actual, en casa de Haruka y Michiru. _

_Parecía ser un domingo cualquiera en casa de las Outers Senshis, Haruka aun dormía, Setsuna y Michiru preparaban el desayuno, mientras Hotaru esperaba impaciente los hot cakes que le darían como desayuno. Todo parecía común pero Setsuna estaba pensativa, demasiado si es que se puede, parecía nostálgica sobre algo que había ocurrido en el pasado, a ratos quedaba en silencio y en ocasiones se perdía en sus pensamientos, y cada vez que le preguntaban si estaba bien, solo decía - Si, solo recordaba algo... - pero nunca decía que era, todo hubiese continuado así de no ser porqué Haruka y Michiru se mostraban mas cariñosas que de costumbre y esa noche no dejaron dormir a Setsuna, pues sus gritos de placer llegaban hasta su habitación y no le permitían dormir, pero eso no era todo, le traían aun mas recuerdos del Milenio de Plata y de la espada de Urano, recuerdos que la hacían sudar, en esa noche tan calurosa de verano, su temperatura corporal comenzó a elevarse y un agradable calorcito inundo su entrepierna, estaba muy excitada y esos recuerdos sólo la hacían calentarse más, comenzó a acariciarse los pechos y la entrepierna esperando que con esto su excitación disminuyera y así pudiese dormir en paz, pero los gritos de placer que provenían de la habitación contigua eran muy perturbadores, Haruka estaba haciéndole el amor a Michiru con tanta pasión y entrega que incluso Setsuna podía sentirlo, y al no bastarle con masturbarse mientras escuchaba a sus amigas en la otra habitación y tener esos recuerdos revoloteando en su mente sin parar, tomó un decisión muy apresurada no podía guardar ya ese secreto, debía revelarlo cuanto antes y así tranquilizar su alma. Se levanto de su cama, se coloco una ligera bata sobre su cuerpo desnudo y fue a la habitación de Haruka y Michiru, quienes al parecer habían hecho una pausa, para retomar con mas fuerza su pasión desenfrenada, se acerco a la puerta, entonces noto que se encontraba entre abierta, y pudo ver la viril espalda desnuda de Haruka, sus firmes glúteos y su cabello rubio cayendo en rebeldes mechones sobre su rostro, titubeo para entrar, pues pronto la acción se reanudo y Haruka continuo dándole placer a su amada, al ver esto se arrepintió y dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero algo hizo que sus piernas no respondieran y se quedo may mirando, hasta que su respiración agitada delato su presencia y fue descubierta por las amantes, al abrir la puerta encontraron a Setsuna desnuda, con la bata abierta, masturbándose y disfrutando de un orgasmo, al ver esto Haruka pregunto con un tono de sarcasmo - ¿Te gusto el espectáculo? - al escuchar esto Setsuna reaccionó y al verse en tan bochornosa situación solo pudo retirarse a su habitación llorando, Haruka estaba muy molesta, pues no le agradaba que las espiaran, considero esto como un acto de traición por parte de su amiga, pero Michiru comprendía lo que Setsuna sentía, pues también era mujer, y no debía ser fácil esa situación, así que fue a hablar con ella. Mientras Haruka aun no se le pasaba el enojo._

_Minutos después en la habitación de Setsuna. _

_Michiru hablaba con Setsuna respecto a lo sucedido y se disculpaba, pues debieron hacer demasiado ruido para despertarla y ponerla en ese estado, le prometió que serian más discretas para que eso no volviese a pasar, y que hablaría con Haruka para explicarle la situación. Además se le ocurría una excelente idea y no tardaría en convencer a Haruka, no le explico su idea pero acordaron que hablarían con Haruka al DIA siguiente. Michiru tenia una sonrisa maliciosa, que le recordó las "travesuras" que hacían en el Milenio de Plata, tal vez y solo tal vez algunos recuerdos de aquella época, habían regresado a su mente, si era así, entonces la situación se pondría muy interesante y podría al fin revelar ese gran secreto, pensaba Setsuna._

_A la mañana siguiente._

_El ambiente esa mañana era diferente, Haruka veía con desconfianza a Setsuna, quien no se atrevía a mirar a Haruka a los ojos, no se dirigían la palabra, todo era silencio y miradas frías, o evasivas, esto lo notó Michiru que intentaba hacer platica de uno u otro tema, la pequeña Hotaru con solo 3 años de edad solo preguntaba porqué no hablaban, sentía el ambiente tenso y se refugiaba en brazos de su mamá-Michiru, esa noche Michiru prepararía terreno para decirle a Haruka su plan, para ayudar a Setsuna, y la convenció después de unas horas de jugueteos y caricias, el plan de Michiru consistía en invitar a Setsuna y hacer un trío para ayudarla a desfogarse, en esto Haruka no estaba muy de acuerdo (N. de A. de cuando acá, rechazaría una oportunidad así), pero logró convencerla de ello. Así a la mañana siguiente Michiru hablo a solas con Setsuna para indicarle el plan, bueno parte del plan, pues lo del trío sería una sorpresa, solo le dijo que fuera a su habitación a media noche con su camisón rosa, el cual era un camisón muy corto y ligeramente trasparente, esto le dio una idea de lo que planeaba su amiga._

_Esa noche después de dormir a Hotaru y asegurarse que no se despertaría en caso de oír ruidos extraños, Setsuna espero en su habitación hasta que diese la hora indicada, esa noche había una luna llena hermosa que iluminaba todo el cuarto a pesar de las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, y esa luna le traía aun más recuerdos de las noches en la Luna durante su entrenamiento como guerreras, en el Milenio de Plata, y esto la iba preparando para lo que vendría después, de pronto recordó que en una noche como esa, pero de hace mas de dos mil años, descubrieron el secreto de la espada de Urano y si las condiciones eran las mismas, tal vez al fin podría revelarse aquella portentosa espada, (conste que nadie a mencionado algún talismán, eh), así que encendió su computadora y comenzó a realizar cálculos en las estrellas y constelaciones, descubriendo que precisamente esa noche, los astros estaban correctamente alineados para poder liberar el poder de la espada, había llegado el momento de que el secreto fuese revelado. A la hora indicada, media noche, los astros estarían alineados por poco más de una hora y tendría el tiempo suficiente para extraer la espada del cuerpo de Haruka, así que espero a que llegase la hora._

_A la media noche el reloj de la sala sonó dando las 12 campanadas, y justo en ese momento Setsuna entro en la habitación de Haruka y Michiru, llevando un camisón muy ligero, demasiado, que a la luz de la luna mostraba sus encantos naturales, al verla Haruka contuvo la respiración por un momento, esto también lo noto Michiru que no pudo evitar mirar los atributos de Setsuna y admitir que tenia muy buen cuerpo, además noto que llevaba la el cetro de Granate consigo, descubriendo que en realidad estaba transformada en Guerrera pero si el traje. Cuando Michiru iba a comenzar con su plan, Setsuna la detuvo y le contó algunas de sus aventuras en la Luna y de como descubrió aquello que estaba a punto de mostrarle, entonces coloco su mano sobre la frente de Haruka y acerco el cetro de granate a su vientre, invoco alguna energía o fuerza sobrenatural y de pronto el cuerpo de Haruka comenzó a brillar, fue entonces cuando Haruka se desmayo, mientras que poco a poco ese resplandor iba apagándose y concentrándose en un punto muy especial la entrepierna de Haruka, y cuando la luz se hubo extinguido, dejando un pequeño punto de luz justo en el clítoris de Haruka, lo que Setsuna hizo a continuación dejo anonadada a Michiru, pues comenzó a lamerlo, acariciarlo y mordisquearlo, mientras introducía sus dedos en la intimidad de Haruka, produciéndole gemidos de dolor y placer, logrando que ese punto se hiciese más grande, a medida que crecía, también lo hacia el clítoris de Haruka, hasta que se volvió tan grande como una espada, Michiru no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, y menos a un cuando Setsuna sin recato ni miramiento alguno, introdujo aquella espada en su interior, mientras se movía arriba y a bajo, gimiendo de placer. Al fin había logrado liberar la espada de su interior y ahora la disfrutaría como en el Milenio de Plata. Michiru veía todo esto sin creerlo todavía, mientras Setsuna se regodeaba de placer y Haruka aun semiinconsciente disfrutaba enormemente. Varios minutos después al alcanzar un delicioso y extenso orgasmo, Setsuna se retiro de la espada de Urano, dejando aun erguida y lista para otro combate, a pesar de ya haber expulsado su furia dentro de Setsuna, quién le dijo a Michiru - Ahora es tu turno disfrútala, es un obsequio de mi parte, aunque sé que no debía revelarlo no pude aguantar más y si no era ahora, deberíamos esperar otros mil años y no creo que te hubiese gustado la espera, ahora me iré a asear o volverá ocurrir- estas palabras intrigaron a Michiru quien pregunto - ¿Qué volverá a ocurrir, acaso algo malo?- Setsuna no dijo nada y se levanto con la intención de retirarse, pero Michiru no estaría satisfecha hasta lograr una respuesta y la tomo del brazo frustrando su huida, Setsuna al no tener escapatoria ante el firme agarré, tuvo que confesarle lo que había pasado hacia más de dos mil años atrás._

_--------------Flash Back - Milenio de Plata -----------------------_

_Ellas eran princesas de sus respectivos planetas, hijas de Guerreras y estaban en la Luna para sé entrenadas como tales, para proteger a la Reina Serenity y al Milenio de Plata. Durante esa etapa de entrenamiento que duraba desde los 4 años hasta cumplir los 16, cuando eran convertidas en guerreras, formaron una fuerte amistad a pesar de la diferencia de edades, pues ella, Setsuna, la princesa de Plutón, era dos años mayor que Haruka, la princesa de Urano, aunque aparentaba ser príncipe, quien era unos meses mayor a Michiru, la princesa de Neptuno y esta a su vez mayor casi un año que Hotaru, la princesa de Saturno._

_Durante esos largo entrenamientos la amistad de Haruka y Michiru se volvió amor y ese amor se torno en pasión, Setsuna como confidente y cómplice siempre vigilaba cuando estaban juntas en su habitación haciéndose arrumacos, y durante esas sesiones de arrumacos a veces también participaba, Hotaru no estaba del todo fuera de ese grupo, pues al ser la menor y haber perdido a su madre poco antes de ser trasladada a la Luna para su entrenamiento, le hacia falta mucho cariño y se hizo muy dependiente de sus compañeras, en especial de Setsuna su compañera de habitación a la cual, le pedía que le dejase dormir junto a ella pues en las noches tenia pesadillas que le causaban mucho miedo, Setsuna se había vuelto como una hermana mayor para todas, pues les decía que era los que debían hacer y que no debían hacer pues les llevaba 2 años de entrenamiento de ventaja, pero esta relación entre Setsuna y Hotaru cambio cuando Setsuna cumplió 13 años pues al llegar a la adolescencia aparecieron deseos sexuales causados por la costumbre de abrazar y arrullar a Hotaru en sus brazos para ayudarla a dormir, mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho, mas específicamente a la costumbre que tenia Hotaru de intentar amamantarse del pecho de Setsuna, esto no fue problema hasta que crecieron, porque después de los 12 años a Setsuna le empezó a crecer el pecho y Hotaru aun seguía intentando amamantarse y a los 13 años fue cuando Setsuna comenzó a ver de forma muy diferente a la pequeña Hotaru, y a permitirle prenderse de sus pechos para lamerlos y chaparlos como si en realidad la amamantará, causándole una sensación de placer y bienestar a ambas, después que Hotaru cumplió los 12 años cambio la forma en que fingía que se amamantaba, ahora se frotaba contra el cuerpo de Setsuna mientras lo hacia y a medida que el tiempo pasaba le permitía a Setsuna que se tomase más libertades con ella, permitiéndole tocarla e incluso durmiendo desnudas mientras se frotaban y acariciaban, volviéndose amantes._

_Mientras que la amistad que había entre Haruka y Michiru se transformaba poco a poco en amor, al llegar a la adolescencia la curiosidad sexual las hizo explorar sus cuerpos de una y mil maneras, aprendieron a tocarse y a amarse, no sabían que eso estaba mal, pues no hay obstáculos para el amor, a los 12 años ya realizaban juegos con caricias y toqueteos en sus sexos, además Haruka había inventado un nuevo juego donde colocaba miel sobre el cuerpo de Michiru y la quitaba con su lengua, no tardaron mucho en descubrir el placer que se provocaban al lamer sus sexos, y no dudaron en comentarlo a sus compañeras y cómplices durante sus reuniones a escondidas después del toque de queda en el palacio, pues descubrieron que los armarios de sus habitaciones se conectaban, así era como se reunían para conversar, realizar juegos, practicar y demás, cada una sabia quien era el amante de la otra, incluso realizaban juegos grupales, mostrándose nuevas formas de obtener placer, después se retiraban a sus habitaciones para ponerlos en practica con su respectiva compañera, fue durante una de esas sesiones que lograron aparecer "la espada de Urano" como la llamaban, cuando tenían 14 años, en realidad Setsuna tenia 16, durante una noche de luna llena mientras realizaban sus juegos y Setsuna practicaba sus habilidades, buscando hechizos y conjuros en un viejo libro que había encontrado en el sótano de la biblioteca, y entonces sucedió, apareció esa espada justo cuando Michiru lamía el clítoris de Haruka y Setsuna recitaba el hechizo del poder de Urano, o algo así, desde ese momento no dudaron en probarla, Michiru fue la primera, su virginidad fue ofrecida como tributo, luego siguió Setsuna que también entrego como ofrenda su primera sangre y al ultimo incluso Hotaru permitió que fuese tomada su flor, después de ese día las reuniones se hacían más interesantes y Haruka no dudaba en sacar orgullosamente su espada para mostrarla a todas, y utilizarla, pero todo eso traería consecuencias pues Setsuna noto que su periodo se había detenido, algo raro, pero no tuvo motivos para sospechar de un embarazo, pues nunca había tenido relaciones con ningún varón, ella no fue la única que tuvo una reacción similar Michiru y Hotaru también lo experimentaron, pero esta ultima no se dio cuenta pues esto sucedió mucho antes que tuviese su primer periodo, para Michiru fue normal, pues hacia un mes había tenido su primer periodo y cuando se empieza casi nunca se es regular._

_Todo se soluciono al mes siguiente cuando tuvieron un aborto espontáneo y su periodo llegó normalmente, dejando fuera la sospecha de embarazo que tenia Setsuna, esto continuo sucediendo, a veces su periodo se suspendía hasta por 2 meses pero siempre volvía. Paso el tiempo y después de terminar su entrenamiento como guerreras, volvió a suceder, después de su reunión de celebración, la noche siguiente a ser nombradas guerreras, pero esta vez después de 2 meses de suspensión, su periodo no se presento, solamente Hotaru reanudo su periodo normalmente, pero a Michiru y a Setsuna hacia 3 meses que no llegaba su periodo y esto era preocupante aunque no le daban mucha importancia porque esto ya les había sucedido antes, todo hubiese estado bien, de no ser porque fueron comisionadas para quedarse en el castillo y proteger a la princesa Serena que acababa de cumplir 14 años, y fue entonces cuando Lady Venus, la líder de las Guerreras Internas, noto algo extraño en sus comportamientos, sobre todo un desmayo por parte de Michiru, quien fue llevada a la enfermería, donde se le realizaron algunas pruebas, entre ellas de sangre, obteniendo un resultado inesperado, un embarazo, además de que en la revisión posterior no se encontraron rastros de su virginidad, y entonces las preguntas empezaron a fluir, fue interrogada respecto a su amante, si era un guardia del castillo, un general o quien, ella no dijo nada, entonces Haruka la defendió y grave error, pues al realizar pruebas en todas las Guerreras Externas, encontraron que solo Haruka no estaba embarazada, aunque tampoco era virgen ya, y mostraba una pequeña yaga sobre el clítoris, prueba de relaciones sexuales con otra chica, y al revisar las grabaciones del palacio, descubrieron que Guerrero Urano y Guerrero Neptuno tenían un amorío, pues se veían en los jardines del palacio, haciéndose caricias y dándose besos e incluso teniendo relaciones. ( Acaso estas chicas no podían ser más discretas), no tardaron en realizar los análisis de ADN al producto y comprobar quienes era el "padre", nadie más que Haruka, y aunque Hotaru no estaba embarazada en ese momento, se comprobó que había tenido varios abortos, por las marcas que dejaban en su útero, prueba que estuvo embarazada varias veces al igual que Setsuna y Michiru que presentaban varias marcas en su útero, las cuales eran ocasionadas por la sustancia que segregaba aquella espada que lograron sacar del interior de Haruka, se hicieron estudios de sus residuos así como del producto que se obtenía durante el clímax, y determinaron que estos eran la causa de los embarazos, pues aquella sustancia contenida pequeñas semillas o coágulos que se unían al útero y esperaban al óvulo, atrapándolo y logrando que se dividiera autofecundándose y produciendo un producto que normalmente era desechado por el cuerpo después de 2 meses, pero ese producto había sobrevivido mas de 3 meses y esto era interesante, si se lograba, el producto sería fuerte muy fuerte, debería ser una niña con poderes y habilidades sorprendentes, pronto tendrían una nueva generación de guerreras que al ser hijas de otras guerreras podrían ser mas fuertes y mejores, aunque en un principio pensaban destruir el producto antes que se lograse formar, ahora pensaban en las posibilidades que existían si estos "productos", como les llamaban sobrevivían hasta su fase de decantación, así que los extrajeron del útero de sus madres y los colocaron en incubadoras dándoles los nutrientes necesarios e incluso más, para su optimo desarrollo, pero a las guerreras se les informó que el producto fue destruido y fueron castigadas desterrándolas a sus planetas e impidiéndoles salir de sus torres hasta que sus servicios fuesen requeridos, mientras que ellas realizaban experimentos en los embriones obtenidos de sus cuerpos, pues Hotaru tenia un embrión listo para la fase implantación, por lo cual el resultado de la prueba de sangre había sido negativa, en total habían obtenido 4 embriones viables para la fase de crecimiento y desarrollo, que posiblemente darían como resultado 4 niñas con poderes extraordinarios, el reemplazo para las guerreras externas insubordinadas._

_Después de seis meses, la etapa de gestación había concluido satisfactoriamente y los embriones estaban listos para sobrevivir sin necesidad de incubadoras o aparatos de respiración y soporte. Al término de este experimento habían logrado 4 bebitas sanas y fuertes, con los mismos poderes que sus madres, incluso mayores, y con su misma apariencia, pero su ritmo de desarrollo y crecimiento era mayor, además que su inteligencia era superior, aprenderían muy pronto las habilidades para ser guerreras y en pocos meses alcanzarían la edad adecuada para convertirse en las guardias personales de la princesa de la Luna. Fueron llamadas Guardianes, pues tendrían la misión de proteger y cuidar a la princesa de la Luna, los nombres que les fueron otorgados por sus maestras y entrenadoras fueron: Viento, hija de Urano, Mar, hija de Neptuno, Silencio, hija de Saturno y Oscuridad, hija de Plutón relacionados a su origen, las 4 niñas crecerían como hermanas (en realidad si eran hermanas), su apariencia denotaba su origen, Viento era rubia de ojos verdes y apariencia de niño, Mar tenia cabellos aguamarina y ojos del mismo color, Silencio tenia piel blanca, cabellos obscuros y ojos violetas, mientras que Oscuridad tenia piel morena, cabello oscuro y ojos color rubí, eran el vivo retrato de sus madres pero diferentes en carácter y personalidad. _

_Las Guerreras Externas nunca supieron que tenían hijas que se convertirían en las guardianas de la Princesa, continuaban en sus planetas sin poder regresar a la Luna, entonces fue cuando ataco el ejercito de la Tierra comandado por la Reina Beryl, las Guerreras Internas no pudieron hacer nada, el enemigo era demasiado fuerte para ellas, y las Guardianas eran aun muy jóvenes para dominar sus poderes, así que al enterarse del ataque e ir a ayudar ya era demasiado tarde, el Milenio de Plata había sido destruido, solo encontraron los cadáveres de los guerreros que lucharon y perdieron, fue entonces cuando Plutón notó a unas extrañas Guerreras demasiado jóvenes, con tan solo 10 o 12 años que también habían perecido en combate, no le llamó la atención su edad sino el extraño parecido que tenían con ellas, las Guerreras Externas, creyó que solo había sido coincidencia y poco después la Reina Serenity utilizo el poder del cristal de Plata para otorgar nueva vida a su reino en otro lugar, la Tierra, para que después de dos mil años despertarán para crear un nuevo Milenio de Plata._

_----------------------------- Fin Flash Back --------------------------------_

_Después de escuchar esta historia Michiru no pudo evitar preguntar -¿Qué paso con nuestras hijas, ellas también renacieron en la Tierra y donde estarán ahora?- Setsuna solo hizo un gesto de incertidumbre, y se retiró. Ella tampoco lo sabía, aunque al enterarse que tenia una hija, trato de buscarla en todas sus posibles reencarnaciones, pero aun no había podido encontrarla, ni a ella ni a las hijas de las demás, a pesar de tener una marca muy particular, en el brazo izquierdo, el signo de su planeta regente, pero aun así no había rastros de ellas, tal vez aun un no renacían o tal vez nunca fueron destinadas para renacer. _

_Esto le dio una esperanza a Michiru, pues ahora si podía cumplir su mayor anhelo tener un hijo de la persona que amaba, así que con una sonrisa en el rostro vio alejarse a Setsuna. Mientras Haruka aun continuaba inconsciente después de la 'batalla' librada con Setsuna, una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro de Michiru, mientras se acercaba melosamente a su amante dormido, con la firme intención de disfrutar su obsequio._


End file.
